gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Open Road
is a Dark Net marketplace featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Bikers update available only in Public Free Mode sessions. Description The Open Road is depicted as an underground network server, the MC clubhouse's President is able to purchase and operate illicit businesses. The network server is operated by Lester Crest using the pseudonym of "Long John Teabag", who greets the player and explains the available businesses and the conditions to operate them. In order to get access, the player must first purchase any of the available clubhouses and once done, there is a laptop available which has The Open Road logo on it. Businesses The player is introduced to the network by "Long John Teabag" when first logging in on the clubhouse laptop. Five different types of business are available to purchase, with four location options to pick from for each type. *Document Forgery Office *Counterfeit Cash Factory *Weed Farm *Methamphetamine Lab *Cocaine Lockup The location of each business determine the location and difficulty of the sales, with the cheaper businesses located outside the Los Santos city limits in both Los Santos County and Blaine County. Cross-"border" deliveries from the city to the countryside or vice versa will attract a 50% premium on the price achieved at the time of sale. Business Selection Set-up Each business will require an initial set-up mission specific to the type of business purchased. *Document Forgery Office **picking up a bag of stolen id's *Counterfeit Cash Factory **taking an armoured truck with cash *Weed Farm **stealing a van with crates of weed *Methamphetamine Lab **stealing a truck with lab equipment *Cocaine Lockup **taking a muscle car with cocaine supplies Once set-up is complete, the player can progress to managing the business using a laptop located within each business building. Upgrades The laptop in the local business site also gives the player access to upgrade options to improve business profitability. Supplies Each business needs supplies to run, if it runs out production stops. A supply level meter is visible on The Open Road admin tools page on the laptop. 5 units make up a full supply bar. Players can buy supplies for $15,000 per unit. A total of $75,000 will be needed to buy supplies to fill a supply bar from empty. The player can also steal their supplies. Stealing takes longer but usually works out cheaper unless the player is playing alone. Steal Supplies Mission Types There are a variety of supply stealing missions, ranging from a bar fight to high-jacking another organization's supply drop. However, because all the missions were created with teams of people in mind, each person can only carry one unit worth of supplies on each mission. *Bar Fight *Supplies from Armored Trucks *Meeting a contact for identities to forge with (Document Forgery) *Steal Bikes with supplies (Counterfeit Cash exclusive) *Stealing from Vagos (Meth Lab exclusive) *Disrupting a Humane Labs operation for their supply-holding vans *Looking for the correct crates with supplies in them, where stealth is possible Enemies Similarly to SecuroServ Special Cargo and Special Vehicles, the players will encounter many NPC gangs during the supply stealing missions, where the players must steal the raw materials from them. The gangs that can be encountered are: *The Lost MC *Aztecas *Vagos *Marabunta Grande *Madrazo Cartel *The Professionals *Carson Avenue Families *Los Santos Triads *Kkangpae *Rednecks Production Once the supplies are in the business, it can start producing. The player can check progress of the stock level on hand in each owned business at its location, or on the laptop in the clubhouse. Production rates vary between business types, but can be improved through installing upgrades. Each business is able to hold stock levels of varying amounts. Protection Just like with CEO warehouses, MC businesses are susceptible to being raided by enemies. From time to time the player will have to defend the production facilities. Players will only have one spare life against the mission's enemies, and depending on the mission type, failure might mean supply and production will need to start from scratch. Protection Mission Types There are several types of raids that will need to be defended: * Cop Raid - FIB agents protected by a police helicopter are about to raid the business. Once they are fought off, players will need to recover a police truck packed with either product, or employees, and deliver it back to the business site. May happen to all 5 types of businesses. * Traitor - There's a rat in the organization, and he's about to testify, and he's being held in a motel with police protection. Players must eliminate him, pick up the testimony and deliver it back to the business. May happen to Cocaine Lockup only. * Stolen Product - A rival organization stole product and are in the middle of a drug deal to unload it. Get there before there's nothing left and deliver recovered product back to the business. May happen to Document Forgery Office, Weed Farm, Counterfeit Cash Factory and Methamphetamine Lab. * Gang Raid '''- A rival motorcycle gang is on the process of stealing your product. On arrival, defend the business by killing the attackers and eliminating the following waves of enemies. May happen to the Weed Farm. Sale Missions Players can start a sale mission from the local laptop whenever there is stock on hand to sell. Goods can be sold within the local region, or remotely for bigger profit. Each sale mission has a maximum time limit of 30 minutes, and any product delivered to its destination in that time is considered sold, but any product that gets destroyed, or doesn't reach its destination in time, is lost. If the player abandons a mission before completion, they will be penalized by a small removal of product from the warehouse. Sale Mission Types * '''Bags - Deliver bags (up to 2) of product to a specified destination. Document Forgery gives four delivery points per bag, and these points are shared across the entire MC. Counterfeit Cash has the player or players deliver bags to more than one point, and the next point won't be revealed until all bags have reached it. Any vehicle can be used with them. * Bikes - Deliver each Bagger (up to 4) to a truck parked at a specified destination. * Bike Delivery - Use provided bike to deliver a bunch of packages to their recipients. * Bike Setup - Ride the provided bike to provided destination, upon arrival evade police and deliver the bike to a secondary drop location (available to Cocaine Lockup only). * Boats - Go to specified location, there will be Dinghys (up to 3), each carrying 5 packages, use them to deliver packages to designated checkpoints, with a bonus for quick delivery. * Courier Delivery - Use provided Post-OP Boxvilles (up to 3), each carrying 5 packages, to deliver packages to their recipients throughout the map. * Helicopters - Go to specified location, there will be Buzzards (up to 3), each carrying 5 packages, use them to perform airdrops throughout the map. * Sea Planes - Go to specified location, there will be Dodos (up to 3), each carrying 5 packages, use them to to perform airdrops throughout the map. * Semi-truck - Deliver provided Pounder truck to specified destination. Weed Farm has a special variant of this mission, where you have to drive the truck evading enemies and cops, while a guy on the passenger's seat is smoking weed. The effects are similar to taking a hit from a bong in one of your apartments, only several times stronger. Low quantities of product (One vehicle) will replace the Pounder with a Ratloader, while medium quantities will replace the Pounder with a Burrito. * Trash Trucks - Use provided Trashmasters (up to 3), each carrying 5 packages, to deliver trash bags with product to specified destinations throughout the map. Profits Each business produces product at a different rate: *Document Forgery Office (Holds 60 Boxes) ** 1 box of $1,000 every 5 minutes with no upgrades. ** 1 box of $1,200 every 4 minutes with equipment upgrade. ** 1 box of $1,400 every 3 minutes with both equip and staff upgrade. *Weed Farm (Max of 80 Bundles) ** 1 bundle of $1,500 every 6 minutes with no upgrades. ** 1 bundle of $1,800 every 5 minutes with equipment upgrade. ** 1 bundle of $2,100 every 4 minutes with equip and staff upgrade. *Counterfeit Cash Factory (Holds 40 Stacks of Money) ** 1 stack of $3,500 every 12 minutes with no upgrades. ** 1 stack of $4,200 every 10 minutes with equipment upgrade. ** 1 stack of $4,900 every 8 minutes with equip and staff upgrade. *Methamphetamine Lab (Holds max of 20 Bins) ** 1 bin of $8,500 every 30 minutes with no upgrades. ** 1 bin of $10,000 every 24 minutes with equipment upgrade. ** 1 bin of $11,900 every 18 minutes with equip and staff upgrade. *Cocaine Lockup (Holds max of 10 Stacks) ** 1 stack of $20,000 every 50 minutes with no upgrades. ** 1 stack of $24,000 every 40 minutes with equipment upgrade. ** 1 stack of $28,000 every 30 minutes with equip and staff upgrade. Gallery The-Open-Road-GTAO-Clubhouse-Laptop.png|Clubhouse laptop. TheOpenRoad-GTAO-LogOn.png|Log on screen. TheOpenRoad-GTAO-Businesses.png|Businesses available to purchase on the website. TheOpenRoad-GTAO-AdminTools.png|Admin tools when owning a business. Trivia *The name of the network is a parody of the website , an online black market. **In addition to this, its operator, Long John Teabag, who uses a pirate related alias and the as his phone contact image, is a parody of the former Silk Road owner , aka Dread Pirate Roberts. **The name is also a reference to the anonymity network (The Onion Router), since the acronym of The Open Road is also "TOR". Category:Websites Category:Websites in GTA Online Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Outlaw Motorcycle Club